


Death of the Vagabond

by Trynder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, Revenge, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trynder/pseuds/Trynder
Summary: Meg couldn't believe it, Ryan was gone and she was left alone. Seeking revenge for the death of Ryan at the hands of someone they had worked with.





	1. Death of the Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> Meg couldn't believe what had happened, her mind was full of nothing but rage and fury wanting nothing more than to get revenge on who they had taken from her.

Meg walked away.

Her mind went racing to the week leading up to the heist that took her love away from her.

3 weeks earlier:

Meg and Ryan were in the meeting room with everyone else. Meg seeing Mariel and Tyler of the Free Play crew joined with them.  
"This is gonna be our biggest heist ever," Geoff claimed, "Because of that you'll notice we have some extra help," pointing over to Tyler and Mariel.  
The groundwork was laid out, the preparation needed to be was set, and the Crew all knew what was needed of them before the actual heist was to take place.  
"Gavin, Michael, and Lindsay you are going to get the supplies we need," Geoff ordered. The trio nodding in approval.  
"Jeremy, Jack, and I will get our vehicles in place."  
"Mariel and Tyler, we are going to have you stake out the location. I want Guard schedules, Guard location, and anything else we can use to our advantage."  
Geoff looked to Ryan and Meg "That leaves our two lovebirds to get all the weapons."  
Ryan smiled at Meg, happy to hear that the two would be working together.  
In unison, they all agreed and set off on their respective assignments.

The week went by fast enough with everyone getting their assignments done in a timely fashion.  
Meg watched as Ryan had stepped out of the vehicle to talk to their supplier.  
She sat quietly knowing that they had nothing to worry about.  
When the Vagabond needed something, Dollface with him, people made sure not to mess with them.  
In the back of Meg's mind, she felt uneasy about the heist, something didn't seem right but she couldn't put her finger on what.  
If only she knew what was in store for them on the heist, she would have driven away with Ryan as fast and far as their SUV would take them.  
Ryan was walking back to the car and Meg put her feeling of unease in the back of her mind.  
"So, how'd we do? We get most of the stuff?" Meg asked quizzically.  
"Most of it but it's gonna cost us double because we need it so soon, and we still need to get the explosives but I know a guy on the other side of town" Ryan smiled at Meg.  
Meg sighed as she heard it was going to cost double, she understood why but she hopes the heist pays off as much as Geoff claims it will.  
They pulled away from the warehouse, Ryan slipping off his mask when he is sure no one can see.  
Meg's thought of unease still plaguing her mind, she quickly losing focus though as she turns her head and sees Ryan's dark brown hair all ruffled from his mask.  
Happily, she ruffles up his hair more. Ryan knowing she has always liked his ruffled hair. 

Geoff and the rest of the crew were sitting in the VIP section of the most exclusive club in all of Los Santos. Celebrating early for the coming heist tomorrow afternoon.  
"Cheers you mother fuckers!" Geoff exclaimed to everyone there.  
"Cheers!" erupted in response from everyone.  
Ryan whispered to Meg, "Let's go somewhere more private." Meg smiled knowing she could never say no to those pristine blue eyes.  
"Let's leave the drinking to the drunks," Meg smiled back.  
The two of them stood up and said their goodnights to everyone.  
"Don't forget you two, we are all gonna meet up at the penthouse at 1 p.m," Geoff said as they were leaving.  
Ryan drove them back in his beloved Zentorno, the car he loved, but not as much as Meg knew he loved her.  
Meg's hand teasing Ryan through his pants as they drove quickly back to their apartment.

Ryan quickly pulled into the garage unable to take Meg's teasing for much longer. Running to her side of the car, opening her door for her, and picking her up bridal style as he kicked the door closed.  
Meg squealed in excitement her eyes locked with Ryan's as they stepped into the elevator.  
The night heated up and ended with Meg and Ryan laying naked in each other's arms.  
"Good night, I love you Rye," Meg whispered.  
"I love you too Meg," Ryan smiled back.

From the start, the heist was filled with problems.  
Someone had tipped off a rival crew and was waiting in ambush for them.  
The heist never even got going as it turned into a total firefight in the mountains.  
Ryan skidded and slid as they came under fire, his side of the car pointed toward the gunfire.  
"DOLL TAKE COVER!" Ryan screamed as a round embedded itself in the dashboard near Ryan's hand.  
Ryan turned and fired back at the source of the gunfire with his pistol.  
"VAGABOND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!" Meg yelled over the gunfire as she dived out of the SUV pressing her back against the side of the vehicle  
Round after round whistling over their heads as she heard Ryan stumble out of the back seat and kneeling next to her. His hand over his shoulder as a thick red liquid slides down his hand.  
"Oh my god, you're hit!" Meg cried as she saw his hand covered in blood.  
"I'll be fine, it went clean through" He smiled slightly.  
"Mogar where are you? We got ambushed." Ryan called into the comms.  
"What?!" Mogar yelled back, "We're on our way, be there in 20 mins."  
"Kingpin, we've been ambushed taking heavy fire, it looks like the Saints" Doll said as Vagabond was talking to Mogar.  
"We heard, we are on our way in the Cargobob. Can you two last? We will be there in 30 mins." Kingpin called back.  
"The car will hold but I don't know for how long." Doll answered back.  
"Mogar's 20 minutes out," Ryan told Meg.  
"And Kingpin won't be here for 30 minutes," Meg responded.

Vagabond grabbed the duffel bag full of their weapons and grabbed an M4 tossing it to Dollface. Grabbing his MG and chambering a round.  
"Well, I guess we got 20 minutes to kill." Vagabond joked as he looked her in the eyes.  
"Of all the fucking times to make a joke and you pick when we are getting fucking shot at." Dollface said back with venom in her voice.  
"Sorry," Vagabond said as he stood up and took out two Saints trying to run up to the vehicle, gunning them down easily with his MG.  
Doll shook her head as she chambered a round and started shooting up at where the attackers came from.  
They fought for what felt like forever when they finally saw the Cargobob in the distance.  
Knowing they were soon in the clear, made them fight with new vigor.  
10 minutes go by when they hear tires squealing as Lindsay, Michael, and Gavin fly by in their armored SUV unloading on the rest of the ambushing Saints.  
Both Meg and Ryan breathe a sigh of relief knowing that they were going to be just fine.

They stood up and waved at their crew when the gunfire stops and they see that the Saints are all dead on the ground.  
Jack lands the Cargobob, Geoff jumping out and yells over the rotor blades, "What the fuck happened?"  
"We were headed to the staging area ready to begin, when we started taking fire from the Saints," Ryan explained looking at all the bodies around them.  
Geoff looked and laughed, "Well the infamous Vagabond and Dollface just couldn't help adding to their kill count could they?"  
Ryan smiled, "Well we do have a reputation to keep up."  
Meg punched Ryan in the arm as she walked up. "Shut the fuck up this wasn't how this was supposed to happen."  
"Well, we aren't doing the heist now so let's head back to the penthouse," Geoff said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm just glad the two of you are safe."  
"Alright, let me get our stuff out of the car and we'll torch it," Ryan said as he tried to kiss Meg, she wasn't having it as she pushed him away. He settled for kissing her forehead.  
If only Meg knew this was the last chance she would ever get to kiss him again, she would have made out right there in front of them all.  
Geoff and her walking and talking about what happened as they headed for the helicopter. "Mogar, you guys go and take your vehicle back to storage we can still use yours."  
"Copy that." Coming back on the intercom from Michael.  
Geoff hopped back into the passenger's seat of the Cargobob. Meg standing right outside the side hatch waiting for Ryan to get back with the gear.

Ryan slipped off his body armor, not needing it anymore since all the Saints were dead, grabbed the duffel bag and planted a C4 on the car, walking away he hit the detonator.  
A loud explosion ensues as he walks toward the Cargobob, smiling as he looks at Meg waiting for him.  
Meg sees something stirring out the corner of her eye, She didn't notice the glint of the gun until it was too late.

A shot goes off.

Meg screamed in horror, shooting and sending the Saint back to hell.  
Jeremy yelled to Geoff and Jack "RYAN'S DOWN!!!"  
Ryan dropping to his knees, looking down at his chest and sees the blood stain his gray shirt.  
He looks back up at Meg, sadness in his once radiant blue eyes, falling backward onto the ground.  
Everyone turned in horror. Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy all stood there dumbstruck as he falls.  
"MICHAEL, GET GAVIN BACK HERE NOW!" Geoff screamed into his headset.  
"What's going on?!" Cried back from Michael.  
"Ryan's hit, we need Gavin here now!" Geoff cried back.

Meg sprinted over to Ryan and pulled him into her lap.  
"Ryan! NO! Don't! Don't leave me!" Meg screamed. No. He can't leave her.  
"Meg. I'm...sorry." Meg squeezed her eyes to stop the tears.  
"Ryan?" Meg whispered, too afraid to open her eyes.  
When she didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes.

He was gone.

Meg wailed.

Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy walk up. Jack buried in Geoff's shoulder silently crying.  
Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay drove up a few minutes later and drop to their knees in horror.  
Meg can't stop the tears now, her vision blurred by the tears of pain and loss.  
Geoff and Michael yelling in rage. Looking around for someone to question.  
Jack, Jeremy, Lindsay, and Gavin all kneeled around Meg.  
Geoff and Michael stomping off in different directions looking for a survivor.  
Meg clinging onto Ryan's lifeless body, wails and screams reverberating from her.  
Geoff sulks back as Michael throws a survivor at their feet.  
Michael pressed his knife against the throat, the point resting under the chin of the Saint.  
"Who ordered the ambush?!" growled Michael.  
Everyone but Meg turns to the Saint, rage and pain filling their eyes.  
"I...I don't know." whimpered the Saint.  
"Bullshit! No one knew about thi..." at that moment Michael's eyes filled with rage.  
Michael yelled into the comms. "Mariel, what's your location?"  
"I'm at the safehouse waiting, but Tyler left saying he was going to meet up with you." She responded back.  
Michael screamed into the comms. "Tyler, I swear to God if I ever find you I will rip you limb from limb."  
An eerie laugh answered back, "I highly doubt that, now that your most feared muscle lies dead at your feet."  
Michael yells and cries in rage, cursing Tyler with every profanity he can think of.

Lindsay and Jack wrapped their arms around Meg, all three of them crying.  
Lindsay finally gathered the courage and said: "He's gone, Meg." Tears running down her face.  
Meg wouldn't have it, as she shook Ryan. "Please, please wake up Rye!" She screamed, refusing to let go of the love of her life.  
When she gets no response, she lowers her head in grief.  
She removes his skull mask, and gently kisses his forehead."I will always love you, Ryan."

She stands up and looks at Michael, "Kill him." She says, her eyes filled with malice and hatred that one would only expect from the Vagabond.  
Michael nodded and thrust the knife up into the skull of the Saint as he attempted to plead for his life.  
She walked back to the helicopter with Jack and Lindsay. All three took a seat inside as they cry their eyes out.  
Jeremy and Gavin pick up Ryan's body and carefully place him inside of the helicopter.  
Geoff signals everyone into the Cargobob "Michael burn it all."  
Michael nods as he lays out C4 everywhere, before hopping into the driver's seat of the helicopter.  
He takes off and presses the button the whole area engulfed in flames and carnage. 

The ride to the penthouse was eerily quiet, all but the sobs of everyone was to be heard.  
They carried Ryan into the penthouse and laid him out on his bed.  
Gavin begins to take off Ryan's clothes and cuts open his shirt.  
The shot that claimed his life, was one that was easily avoidable had he not taken his armor off.  
"Why did you take off your armor, you son of a bitch," Gavin said to himself.  
Meg seeing the shot that killed her soul mate made her break down again.  
The long lockes of her purple hair covering her eyes, not wanting anyone to see the hurt and pain her eyes more than reveal.  
Lindsay and Jack walked her out and sat with her on the sofa.  
"It's not fair, it isn't true, he can't be gone." Meg cried into Lindsay's shoulder.  
Lindsay wrapping her arms around Meg.

Meg hated herself for what she said to Ryan last.  
Her words ringing in her head, her heart filled with regret.  
But Meg hated Ryan for leaving her by herself.  
"He wasn't supposed to do this to me, how could he leave me like that." Meg's eyes filled with tears and rage.

Geoff was on the phone as he walked back into the living room. He hung up. "They said a spot will be ready for Ryan in the morning at the cemetery and the coffin will be in the garage in a little bit."  
Hearing this only made everyone realize that it all wasn't a dream.  
Their beloved Vagabond was gone to them.  
Geoff walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the scotch. Pouring everyone a drink he passed it around.  
Gavin had stepped out and joined them after finishing cleaning up Ryan.  
Everyone assembled in the living room with the girls and Geoff, raising their glasses. "To the Vagabond."  
"To the Vagabond," everyone said back, except for Meg. Who stared blankly at her glass.  
Everyone poured some out for their fallen comrade and drank. 

That night, nothing was said and nothing was heard.  
All they could do was drink to numb the pain they all felt.

Present day:

Meg walked away, wiping away the single tear running down her face.  
She stepped back into the Zentorno parked on the road.  
She sat quietly in his beloved car, crying her eyes out.  
She looks at the heart tattoo on her wrist seeing the "JRH" now in the middle of it.

She pulled into the garage of their apartment, sorry...her apartment.  
She heads up the elevator and unlocks her apartment door.  
Heading over to the couch she falls down onto it and bawls some more as she turns her head, she swears she sees Ryan standing there next to her.  
Quickly looking up she sees that it was all her head playing a trick on her, instead seeing the last can of diet coke Ryan had, sitting on the coffee table.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg searched everywhere for Tyler, but she came up empty-handed over and over again. She visits the crew and finds out some unexpected complication.

Four weeks had passed since Ryan left Meg and she wasn't any closer to finding Tyler than when she had started.  
"He vanished into thin air," she cursed as she banged on her computer desk reaching another dead end.  
She was interrupted by a quick knock on her door. "Who the hell is here now?" she exclaimed, her voice filled with annoyance.  
Throwing open the door she sees Lindsay and Mariel standing opposite of her.  
"Meg, can we come in?" Asked Lindsay. Her soft hazel eyes filled with worry for her best friend.  
She exhaled slowly and nodded her head, letting them walk in.  
They walked over to her couch slowly and took a seat opposite of each other.  
"Meg, we're worried about you." Mariel started out.  
"I'm fine," Meg answered back offended.   
"Meg, you've been in your apartment for two weeks straight," Mariel said as she rested her hand on Meg's knee.  
Meg dropped her head, "I'm fine really."  
They spent the better part of the Sunday afternoon talking, crying and wishing things had been different.

Night had fallen across Los Santos, as the girls had been talking while sharing some Chinese take-out.   
"I can't just get over it Lindsay, I just can't," Meg said, tired of people telling her to get over Ryan.  
Throwing her food across the room, the food splattering the wall. "We were planning on retiring after this last heist Lindsay!" She screamed at her friends.  
Meg broke down and cried her eyes out, "We were going to take our cut, tell everyone we were done risking our lives, and move away, far far away from this death trap."  
"Meg..." Lindsay whispered.  
"Meg..." Mariel managed to speak.  
Meg's once vibrant and maintained purple hair now nothing but a dull and ruffled mess covering her face.  
"I'm sorry Meg, we didn't know," Lindsay manager to respond back.  
"No one knew, Ryan and I were going to tell everyone when we finished the heist back at the penthouse." Meg cried out.  
"Please, just leave," Meg begged.  
Lindsay and Mariel step out. Leaving Meg to her thoughts as she sits and cries about the loss of her soul mate.

Meg walked back into her room grabbing Ryan's jacket draped over the chair to her make-up stand.  
Wrapping herself up and laying down on the big empty bed, wanting nothing more than to feel Ryan's arms wrapped around her.  
She lays on her bed staring out at the lights of Los Santos and swears she feels someone's arms wrap around her.   
She turns and Ryan's brilliant blue eyes stare back at her. "Rye, why did you leave me?" Knowing her mind was playing a trick on her.  
Ryan smiled a nerdy smile, one she had fallen in love with hundreds of times over, his eyes as sparkling blue as she remembered. "I didn't leave you alone Meg."  
And just like that, he was gone.  
She closed her eyes, not wanting to forget the smile on his face, the smell of his hair, and the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her.  
She drifted off into sleep, his last words on her mind but unclear on what he meant.

Meg woke up feeling sick to her stomach and running to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet.  
Thinking nothing of it, she brushed it off to the Chinese food they had last night.  
She started the shower, as she was already in the bathroom.  
Noticing the locket Ryan had gotten her for her birthday.   
She opened it, remembering how Ryan had led her on the complicated and entertaining scavenger hunt for it.  
The locket opens slowly in her palm as she sees the picture of her and Ryan on one side and their initials on the other.  
She flips the locket closed, not wanting to start the day with more hurt and pain.

Her day started like any other, she showered and walked out wrapped in a robe to make breakfast.   
Two weeks of not eating were not what she wanted to do, but after the funeral, she retreated into her apartment and didn't leave her bed for days on out.  
She should at the stove making some bacon, her mind going back to the funeral.

Meg standing to the right of Ryan's coffin, Geoff standing next to her in his black shirt and black jeans.   
Michael standing to Geoff's right in a black suit and tie, his head hung low.   
Lindsay standing with her arm wrapped around Michael's waist her dirty blonde hair covering her face.  
Jack, Gavin, Jeremy, and Mariel opposite to them all dressed in black. No one had the courage to speak.  
Until Geoff finally managed to whisper, "Ryan was the one all of us could count on."  
"He was always more concerned about keeping others safe than himself." Jack confided in them.  
"Ryan saved my life more than I can count," Gavin responded.  
Geoff placed his hand on the coffin, "I hope you are happy up there Ryan, we miss you so much."  
And with that everyone silently cried, placing their roses on his coffin.

Meg snapped back as she smelt burning bacon, "Damn it!" She cursed and slid the pan to the back burner.  
She headed back to her room to get dressed. Grabbing a pair of faded blue jeans and gray shirt throwing them on quickly and grabbing Ryan's jacket throwing it on.  
Just as she was about to step out of the apartment a wave of nausea washes over her causing her to run to the bathroom for the second time this morning.  
Wondering what was wrong with her, she grabbed some nausea medication and washed it down with a glass of water, thinking she was coming down with something.

Finally getting her nausea under control, she heads out of the apartment and down to the basement.  
Opening the door, sitting down, and starting the Zentorno.  
She quickly drove over to the penthouse to talk with Geoff to see if he found anything about Tyler.  
Stepping into the apartment she was greeted with many familiar and sweet faces.  
"Glad to see you out of your hidey-hole, Meg." Jack greeted her first.  
"Hi, Meg!" Coming from Michael and Gavin as they sat on the couch playing their favorite game, Five Nights at Freddy's.

Geoff was in his office, typing furiously at his keyboard.  
Meg stepped in and took the seat opposite to Geoff. "Have you found anything on Tyler?" Asking, hoping she was in for some good news.  
"Nothing, ever since that night. It's almost like he just vanished. I can't even find out where the Saints went" Geoff said with disappointment in his voice.  
Geoff looked at Meg, a slight worry creeping up behind his brown eyes, "How are you, Meg? Lindsay and Mariel told me what you and Ryan were planning on doing and I wish I could change places with him for you."  
"I've been fine, I just was nauseous this morning before I showed up," Meg said back, dropping her head into her hands at the lack of information.

She ran out of the room to the bathroom, Jack and Lindsay seeing her running and chase after as she vomits into the toilet again.  
"Meg, what's going on?" Jack asked worriedly.   
"I don't know, I think I got food poisoning from the food last night," Meg told her.  
Jack looks at her with a quizzical look. "How many times have you thrown up today?"  
"I don't know, like maybe 2 or 3 times," Meg said as she wiped her lips with a washcloth.

Meg looked at Jack worried. "You don't think I am, do you?"  
"I don't know, let's get you a test," Jack said back to Meg.

Lindsay ran off to go and get a pregnancy test.  
Jack walking Meg out to the living room while they wait for her to return.  
Lindsay returned a bag in hand.  
Grabbing Meg, she and the other girls in the penthouse run to the bathroom.  
Leaving all the guys perplexed and confused.   
"What's going on?" Gavin asked Michael.  
"No idea, you know girls always go to the bathroom together." Michael chuckled back.  
"But it's a one person bathroom," Gavin said with a goofy look on his face.  
Michael shrugged and went back to screaming at the game for killing him the 500th time.

Michael yelled and Gavin squawked as Freddy rounded the corner and scared the shit out of both of them again.  
But this time the Freddy scream was followed by Meg's.  
All the guys jumping up and started running over to the bathroom and banged on the door.   
"Meg, are you okay? What's going on?" Geoff yelled, trying to figure out what was going on.

Mariel opened the door and the guys all saw Meg crying into her hands.   
Crying as much as she did when Ryan was killed.  
"What's going on?" Geoff asked, wanting an answer from anyone.  
Jack, Lindsay, and Mariel all looking down not wanting to be the one to say it.  
"Meg, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Geoff looked at her with worry.

Meg looked up and thought back to what Ryan had said to her, "I didn't leave you alone."   
His voice still echoing in her ears as she looked at Geoff.  
"I'm pregnant," Meg said through tear stained eyes.   
Clutching her stomach and crying to the skies.   
She cried as everyone stood there, wishing things had turned out better.   
Geoff placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Meg..."  
Not sure what to say, he just knelt down and wrapped his tattooed arms around her as everyone else joined in.

They held onto Meg for what felt like forever.


	3. JRH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally get their revenge after so long. Meg counts her blessing and leaves the crew to live her life with her newest addition. All is well and Meg can't help but feel loved and safe with everything.

Meg sat on the couch in the penthouse, her hands on her stomach.   
Geoff sat next to her and told her, "We'll get him, Meg, we won't stop til he's paid for killing Ryan."  
She nodded, "I know we will, but I can't go out on the field anymore."   
"And none of us would want you anywhere near danger Meg," Geoff said with a smile on his face.  
Meg smiled while she sat there rubbing her belly, knowing full well she was in good care with her family around her.

Meg and Geoff sat at his desk looking over the email they had just received.  
"It's him!" Meg screamed out at the picture of that mother fucker Tyler.  
"Yes, it is, Meg," Geoff said back, he hand closing tightly til his knuckles turn white.

Geoff called everyone into the meeting room.  
The meeting room, a large room with a long hardwood table in the center of it and monitors and white boards taking up most of the walls in the room.  
Everyone filed in and took seats as close to Geoff as possible.  
Their eyes all on him wanting to hear the plan for taking down Tyler and the Saints.

He pressed a button on the remote he held in his hand and a picture of Tyler standing in the opening of what appeared to be a hangar.  
"I know you are all wanting to hear a thought out and careful plan to take out Tyler, but this isn't something that must be thought out," Geoff said, his voice portraying the cold-blooded revenge in his mind.  
Everyone stared with laser focus, one thing on all their minds: 'Justice for Ryan'  
"All of us have the same thing in mind, 'Don't mess with Fake AH', and we will not show any of those Saints an ounce of mercy," Geoff said with solidarity.  
Cheers and roars coming from everyone.  
"I want every gun, every explosive, and everyone is wearing their armor, no one and I mean no one is to take off their armor til we are back here," Geoff said sternly.  
Geoff dismissed everyone as they set out to grab everything they needed.

Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy all head off to their rooms grabbing everything they can get their hands on.  
Returning to the meeting room and setting every gun and explosive they owned down on the table.  
Every pistol, every rifle, and every type of grenade you can think off now lay upon the table.  
Jack, Lindsay, and Mariel run to the closet and come back with armor.  
Box after box after box of ammo was opened as each magazine was filled to the brim.

Jack started to load up all the explosive into a duffel bag, "Geoff, what vehicles are we taking?"   
"The armored cars, I want the Saints all six feet under by the end of the day," Geoff said as he grabbed a pistol loaded a clip and put it in his shoulder holster.  
Jack nodded as she headed to the elevator to load up everything.  
Catching Jack before she got on the elevator Geoff told her, "Load up the RPGs as well."  
She nodded as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the basement.

Meg stopped Geoff and asked him, "Don't let him get away Geoff, I want nothing more than to go with you, but Rye would kill me if I went with you."   
Geoff chuckled, "I know, you just take care of that miracle you have there Meg."  
She smiled as she gave everyone a big hug before they left.  
"I better see all of you back here or I'm gonna kill you." She smiled at everyone.   
Everyone laughed and smiled at Meg, happy to see her back to her radiant and bubbly self.

They all went down to the basement together, Jack had already finished loading up their vehicles.  
"Be safe everyone, because I won't forgive you if you see Ryan before me." Meg joked as she gave everyone another big hug.  
"We'll be back before you know it, Meg," Geoff told her as he handed her a comm piece.  
She smiled, her purple hair vibrant and bouncy again as it framed her face, "I'll hold you to that."

Meg watched as they got into the car and drove off.  
She rested her hand on her stomach, as she walked back up to the penthouse.  
She sat at Geoff's desk, flipping on the monitor the camera set on the warehouse where Tyler was hiding.  
Courtesy of Gavin as he wanted someone to keep an eye on them.  
"Visual coming in clear," she said over the comms.  
"Copy that," Geoff came back with.

"They still don't know we are coming, let's use that to our advantage," Geoff told everyone in the car.  
"Gavin, you and Michael start throwing grenades at all their cars when we drive by," Geoff ordered.  
They nodded as they grabbed the grenades out of the duffel bag and got ready to throw them.  
They sped by in the armored SUV as Gavin and Michael started throwing grenade after grenade at the parked cars.

"That's all the cars, Geoff," Michael called from the backseat.  
Geoff nodded as he drove the car in front of the hangar as all the Saints filed out and opened fire on the armored SUV.  
Everyone jumps out of the vehicle and quickly take cover behind the car while pulling out their weapons.  
"Everyone ready to send a message?" Geoff asked as pulled the slide back on his pistol, chambering a round.  
"For Ryan," was the response he got back from everyone.  
Geoff nodded and smiled in approval as he stood up and started unloading shot after shot towards the Saints.

Everyone joined in as Michael yelled a primal roar, his MG mowing down Saint after Saint.  
Gavin firing at a Saint, flying back as the round hit him square in the chest.  
Jeremy lining up his sniper rifle and dropping a Saint readying a grenade, not long after a boom unleashes and takes out three Saints with it.  
Lindsay side-stepping to the right, her SMG leveled against her shoulder as she tears through the shoulder of a Saint focused on Geoff.  
Jack sprinted to the left, firing her pistol as she dived behind some crates for cover.

Meg said into her comm piece, "Michael, two are running in from the right."  
"Copy that," came back in the ear piece as he turned and shredded the two Saints with his MG.  
Meg watched as the firefight took place on the security camera, a slight smile on her face knowing they were getting what they deserved.  
She clicked off her earpiece as she looks to the skies, "I miss you so much Rye, please keep all of our friends safe."

Geoff ducked under some gunfire, taking cover behind the SUV as he changed out the clip in his pistol.  
Michael crouched next to him, "I wonder how many Saints are left?"  
"Can't be many left," Geoff said as he shot out the legs of a Saint from under the SUV.  
The Saint cries out as he drops to the ground and Geoff puts two more rounds into his chest.

The six members of Fake AH drop every Saint they come across as Tyler comes out with an RPG on his shoulder.  
"You shouldn't have come here," Tyler yelled as they all stood up and faced him.  
"It's time you paid for what you did to Ryan!" Geoff screamed back as his raised his gun.  
"I highly doubt that I'll rebuild the Saints to be the dominating crew in Los Santos." Tyler said, "And I'm gonna do it on your graves!"  
Tyler lowered the RPG and aimed it directly at the SUV as Geoff and Michael sprinted away as the rocket screamed toward their vehicle.

Meg watched as the SUV exploded into a giant ball of flame, the camera flaring at the sudden flash of the explosion.  
She frantically looked around for Geoff and Michael, praying they were able to get away in time.  
Her eyes wide scanning the camera feed, looking for any sign of Geoff or Michael in the wrecked shell where the SUV was.  
"Geoff, Michael are you guys ok?" She cried into her ear piece. Praying that they were just out of the camera frame.

Geoff groaned into his ear piece, "I'm good, only a few bruises."  
Michael called back, "What?."  
Meg finally released the breath she was holding when she heard their voices, "Oh, thank God."  
Michael rolled over, blood seeping from his ears as he crawls over to some boxes for cover.  
Lindsay ran over to Michael, "Michael can you hear me?" she asked pulling his face to look at hers.  
He looks at her with a puzzled expression on his face, "WHAT!?"   
"Geoff, Michael's hearing is shot he won't be able to do much," Lindsay said over the radio.

"Alright, Lindsay get him to safety, Gavin cover them as they move. Jack, Jeremy, and I are gonna deal with this piece of shit." Geoff ordered.  
Lindsay begins to drag Michael away toward the road behind them, Gavin sweeping his SMG back and forth keeping an eye out for any threats.  
Jeremy lines up another shot, aiming over Tyler's head cause him to duck behind a box inside of the hangar.  
Geoff taking advantage of the time sprints closer towards Tyler, firing his pistol to keep him ducked down.

Jack running wide left as she loads a new clip into her pistol and takes cover just out of sight of Tyler.  
Jeremy firing another round over the box Tyler is using for cover, "Geoff, he's not moving get closer."  
"Thanks, Jeremy," Geoff answered as he vaulted over the box Tyler was using as cover and hit him on the head with his pistol.  
Tyler fell over, the blow connecting with the side of his temple.  
Geoff grabbed Tyler by his shirt and hoisted him up, punching him in the gut knocking the wind out of him.  
Tyler reeled over by the impact as Geoff unleashes punch after punch into Tyler's face.  
Geoff stopped his assault leaving Tyler bloody and bruised, "No one will remember your name, Tyler." Geoff growled at him. 

Geoff grabbed and pinned Tyler against the wall, "You don't fuck with my FAMILY!" Geoff roared at Tyler, his rage filling his eyes as he holds his best friend's killer.  
Jack and Jeremy walking up holstering their weapons as Geoff holds Tyler against the wall.  
Pressing his pistol to Tyler's temple, "Rot in hell, you piece of shit." Geoff snarled as the gun goes off.  
Splattering Tyler's brain along the wall to Geoff's right, while blood splatters onto Geoff's face.  
Tyler's body slumped and slid down the wall. Geoff putting another round into Tyler's chest for Ryan. 

Geoff's adrenaline finally wears off as he stares at the lifeless body in front of him, causing him to drop to one knee.  
Jack and Jeremy rush to his side and place a hand on his shoulders, "Geoff, are you ok?" asked Jack.  
"I'm fine, just exhausted now. Let's get the others and go home." Geoff spoke softly.  
They nodded as they threw his arms over their shoulders and lifted him up.   
Walking out of the hangar to join the others.  
"Is he gone?" Gavin asked, Geoff's face confirming it all as he smiled slightly.   
"No one will dare to try and hurt any of us again." Geoff weakly lets out.

Meg watched and thanked her lucky stars as the worst of the injuries was just some ringing in the ears.  
She held her stomach and wished she had Ryan with her as she watched Tyler crumple to the ground.  
At that moment she felt the familiar touch of his arms wrap around her and she lets out a single tear run down her face.  
She closed her eyes, she felt at peace as the arms wrapped around her. A light kiss brushing against her cheek.

 

6 years later

 

Meg sat on her couch in the new place she had bought shortly after her son was born.  
She didn't want to live in the city anymore and settled in a beautiful little neighborhood on the outskirts of Los Santos.  
She looked over her shoulder as a light danced across the wall in front of her.  
The expression on her face went from happy to panic as she thought to herself, "I thought I had more time."

Meg ran to her bedroom in a panic, grabbing the box that was in the closet.  
A loud knock coming from her door, she gasped and panicked thinking she had more time than that.  
"What the fuck, they aren't supposed to be here." She exclaimed as she placed the box on the table.  
She ran to turn off the light and hid behind the table, her breathing slowing as she tried to keep herself from being found.

The first one through the door was much shorter than the others and brandished a sword in his hands.  
The two that followed stood over the first scanning the room back and forth as the first walked to the table.  
She gasped as they walked over, her breath quickening as their steps grew louder.  
She had to act before they got too close.  
She jumped up and caught the three off-guard as she yelled out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JR!!!"

Her son's eyes lit up with joy as she saw his Mommy. "Mommy, what were you doing under there?"  
She walked over and kissed her son on his head, "I wanted to surprise my big birthday boy."  
He smiled looking up at her, "Look what I won at the arcade with Uncle Michael and Uncle Gavin."  
He raised and waved his foam sword hitting Gavin in the knee.

Gavin squawked and fell over as Jr started beating him up with the sword.  
"Michael, boy make him stop. Make him stop!" Gavin cried as Michael stood and laughed.  
"Absolutely not, it's his birthday and we all know he takes after his father." Michael laughed.  
Geoff, Jack, Jeremy, Lindsay, and Mariel walking into the beating Gavin was getting at the hands of Jr and double over in laughter.

Meg walked over and gave everyone a big hug. "It's so good to see everyone."  
Geoff wiped a tear away as he hugged back, "It's good to see you too, Ms. Haywood. And it's good to see Jr takes after his dad."   
Jr's eyes lighting up as he looks at Geoff with his innocent blues eyes and smacks Gavin upside the head.  
Meg smiled seeing those eyes that were identical to Ryan's and called Jr over.

"Did you have fun at the arcade with everyone baby?" She asked dropping down to his level.  
"It was amazing!!!" He exclaimed, "Can we go again?"  
"Of course, but first you have to make a wish and blow out your candles." She told her brown haired, blue eyed boy.  
Geoff walking over to the fridge and pulling out a giant cake 'Happy Birthday Jr' written in big green letters.

Cheers and laughter erupted as they celebrated his birthday, Jr ripping open his presents and chasing Gavin with his new toys.  
Tormenting the Brit, pelting him with foam darts out of his new Nerf gun.  
"He takes so much after Ryan," Geoff whispered to Meg.  
"I wouldn't have him any other way." Meg smiled as a squawk came from across the house.

The day went by fast and everyone said their goodbyes and headed out, leaving Meg and Jr cuddled on the couch watching the new kid show that all the kids were obsessed with.  
"Mommy?"Jr said looking up at his mother.  
"Yes, hunny?" She said back, her smile beaming at her boy.  
"Can I meet...daddy?" He said softly, his eyes wide and a crooked smile on his face.  
"Are you sure hunny?" Her eyes wide, not wanting to ruin her son's birthday.  
He nodded and grabbed a picture of Ryan sitting on the table next to the couch.

They drove to the cemetery, Meg no longer driving the Zentorno though it's parked inside the garage at her house, instead now driving an SUV.  
Stopping in front of the grave where Ryan is. She walked over to Jr and picked him up in her arms carrying him over.  
She knelt down, Jr in her arms as she had to keep from crying.  
"He would have loved you to the moon and back hunny." She said as she let Jr out of her arms to put his hand on his dad's grave.

"Don't wander off hunny," Meg told Jr as she walked back to the car to grab the flowers so picked up for Ryan.  
"I won't mommy," Jr smiled back at her.   
She opened the driver's door and leaned over the seat to get the flowers in the passenger's seat.  
Turning around flowers in hand, she sees Ryan kneeling in front of Jr.  
His bright smile across his face and his blue eyes filled with joy looking at his son.

She stopped, her breathing getting quicker as she hasn't seen Ryan since they took care of Tyler.  
She walked slowly, not wanting to forget his smile or how his hair curved slightly.  
Meg forgot something in the car and quickly ran back to get it and when she turned around he was gone.  
Her head dropped low as she walked back to Jr, "Were you talking to daddy, hunny?" She asked hiding the slight hurt in her voice that Ryan didn't talk to her.  
"I did Mommy, he said that I need to keep you safe now." He beamed at her with his cute little smile of his, just like his dad's.

A tear running down her face as she knelt down and hugged her son with all her love for him and Ryan in her.  
"That's why you have his name, hunny." She cried softly, her voice shaky at what her son told her.  
"Daddy said that he liked my name too, Mommy." He said happily.  
"James Ryan Haywood Jr. you are just like your father," She smiled and kissed her son on his forehead.

She gave their son the flowers as he laid them gently on Ryan's grave.  
She took his hand as they knelt down and kissed his tombstone. "Until we see each other again Ryan." She whispered  
"Bye Daddy, I love you," Jr said as he raised his arms above his head wanting his mommy to carry him.  
A smile on her face, knowing that every time she looked at her beautiful son she would see Ryan in those innocent blue eyes and his curly dark brown hair.  
Picking up her son, she leaned into his shoulder as he leaned into hers and they walked back to the car.

Ryan silently watched and smiled, waving his son goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
